A Time for Us
by melskylark
Summary: NEW MOON SPOILERS! Edward and Bella watching the 1968 version of “Romeo and Juliet” together.


**A Time for Us**

**Summary:** NEW MOON SPOILERS! Edward and Bella watching the 1968 version of "Romeo and Juliet" together.

_**A/N:** Please be aware this does have New Moon spoilers in it. Please don't read until you've read the book. I normally don't do songfics (they're usually weaker stories in my opinion), but considering the 1968 version of "Romeo and Juliet" is my absolute favorite and this song always rips my heart out and it's just so…fitting, I couldn't stop my muse. It's, unfortunately, been a couple of years since I've watched this movie, so please excuse any mistakes I make in the order of things. Lyrics used are "Love Theme of Romeo and Juliet (A Time for Us)" from the 1968 "Romeo and Juliet"._

_Normal disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue._

Bella leaned back, resting her warm back against Edward's cold chest. He pulled a blanket over her so she could stay warm against his cool skin, and she cuddled up against him. As the movie opened with a young Romeo moaning his unrequited love for Rosaline, Edward gestured to the screen.

"You see? All he talks about is how wonderful Rosaline is. How can it be true love with Juliet if all he talks about five minutes before seeing her is how perfect Rosaline is?"

Bella glared at him. "I have no problem kicking you out, Edward. Just watch the movie."

Edward grinned at her making her anger melt away, but she still huffed at him when she turned back to the screen. He wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully held her to him, enjoying the warmth shared between them. He watched some of the movie, but mostly he just enjoyed watching Bella's face as she was slowly sucked into the story as Romeo and his friends decided to crash the Capulet party.

On the screen, Romeo turned a corner and first laid eyes on Juliet. Seeing her beauty, he completely forgot about his crush on Rosaline and declared this girl to be the most beautiful he had ever seen. Edward snorted at Romeo's sudden change of heart, but the sound caught in his throat as the minstrel began to sing in the middle of the hall.

_A time for us, some day there'll be  
When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free  
A time when dreams so long denied can flourish  
As we unveil the love we now must hide _

Edward stiffened a bit as the words rushed over him and he felt Bella's heart begin to beat faster. She leaned herself harder against him, wanting to be closer, unconsciously searching for what she had been craving for so many months. His arms tightened around her without him realizing it, drawing her closer against his chest, the heat of her body radiating into his lifeless heart.

_A time for us, at last to see  
A life worthwhile for you and me _

Bella's hand came to rest on top of Edward's, caressing the cool and perfect skin, wondering if he felt the minstrel was singing to them and not to the doomed lovers on the screen. About a world where they could love each other as they both wanted to, if they only had the courage to break through their chains. Where all that they had ever dreamed about could finally be.

_And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm  
A time for us, some day there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and me _

Edward turned his hand and grasped Bella's fingers gently, rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb, gently caressing her pulse point, feeling her quick heart. He wished for the thousandth time to be able to look into her mind, to see how this haunting song was affecting her. It was as if he was singing to them about getting through all of the obstacles of being a predator and prey in love. That maybe there's a way they could get through this and be together in every way.

_For you and me _

Bella took her eyes off of the screen and turned to Edward, meeting his smoldering golden eyes that were already focused intently on her. She felt a light blush paint her face and smiled shyly, the love shining clearly from her lover's eyes.

_And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm  
A time for us, some day there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and me _

Edward lifted a hand and gently brushed it against her cheek, resting his hand along her perfectly smooth neck, causing her pulse to accelerate and become even more erratic. She leaned against the touch, craving more of it. She prayed to whatever higher being might be listening that the words could be true, that they could be together in a new world, that there was hope for them. Edward gently pulled her down, two pairs of eyes shining at each other with true and pure love, and Bella had to remind herself to breath as their lips touched.

_A world of shining hope for you and me _

The couple was completely unaware that the minstrel had taken his bows to the audience and now Romeo was begging Juliet for her name, a kiss, anything. Edward pulled away gently and studied the beauty before him. How did he exist without her for so long?

A small smile touched Bella's lips. "You know, Mr. Berty was right. This one is the best."

Edward just gave her a dazzling smile before pulling her head back down and taking her breath away.


End file.
